dragonmarked_war_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiang Chen
Appearance Personality Previous Life * 100 years ago he was the greatest Saint of the Saint Origin universe * Orphan in his previous life * Knew 3 Saint Rank Skills. * Is from the Divine Continent in his previous life *He was the person that reach the pinnacle of Alchemy Dao in the Saint Origin universe *Discovers the secrets that no one has never unraveled before *He journeyed alone in martial path and slaughtered countless of lives *The one who open the path to the realm of immortals Current Life The Dragon transformation method he is currently cultivating allows him to evolve as soon as he condenses enough dragon marks. He doesn't have to face any bottleneck. The Combat Soul he condenses on chapter 405, instead of being a miniature form of himself, is a true dragonet. Special Skills: * Crazy Dragon Leaves the Pond (Combat Skill) *True Dragon Palm (Ancient Combat Skill) * True Dragon Flame (Ancient Combat Skill) * Azure Dragon Five Steps (Ancient Combat Skill) * Five Elements Battle Dragon Seal (Ancient Combat Skill) ** Flame Dragon Seal (Ch 537) ** Water Dragon Seal (Ch 593) ** Earth Dragon Seal (Ch 683) ** Wood Dragon Seal (Ch ) ** Golden Dragon Seal (Ch ) * True Thunderfire (Fusion Combat Skill) * Heavenly Thunder Flame (Tribulation Combat Skill) * Dragon's Sword Storm (Self Created Combat Skill) * Earth Bound (Earth Bull) * Sonic Hawk Cry (King Hawk) * Poison Qi (Nether Toad) Defense Skills: * Firethorn Combat Armor (demon defense skill) *Dragon Scales (dragon transformation skill) Movement Skills: * Dimensional/Spatial Shift (Previous Life Movement Skill) * Wolf Shadow Nine Changes/Nine Phantom Wolves (Demon Movement Skill) Illusion Skills: * Illusion Heart Sutra (Illusion Skill) *Dragon Soul Domain (Domain Skill) ** The Great Illusion Realm Unknown Skills: * Five Elements Domain Eternal Immortal Wind: * Great Heavenly Fate Technique (???) * Great Void Technique Other *Got a phalanx of the left index finger of his body from a past life. *Got a phalanx of the right index finger of his body from a past life. *Ancestral Dragon Tower *Advent Tower Equipment: * Heavenly Saint Sword (Natal Weapon) * Heavenly Dragon Battle Halberd * Heavenly Dragon Sword (The upgraded version he gets when promoting from Immortal Venerable to Immortal Great Emperor realm. It is his natal weapon, which get furter tempered by the heavenly thunder, as well as the dragon soul from the Ancient Dragon Pagoda, that will infuse into his weapon.) * Heavenly Dragon Sword Primal Origin God Tool (A further upgrade by the blacksmith God when he ascends to the Divine Realm. It is one of the highest existing rank, just under the Chaos Tool. It allowed to wake the tool spirit, in other words, the dragon soul, in his sword.) * Ancient Dragon Pagoda ( it is a defensive tower linked to his dragon transformation art. It has 99 levels, and every 33 levels, he will get an heaven-defying advantage. Level 33 : a floor which compress the time x10, so a month inside is only a day outside. really useful to train and heal injuries. Level 66 : Dragon Battle armour. * Dragon Battle Armour: A God level armour unseen before, which allows him to defend himself from the attack of an ennemy 9minor realms higher that his level (Peak Immortal Venerate can survive against a level 8 Great Immortal Emperor.) Bloodlines * Green Hellish Python * Blood Winged Hawk * Shadow Wolf * Firethorn Savage * Nether Toad * Earth Bull Cultivation Levels